Snowball Fight
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: Dash and Danny with their friends, having a snowball fight after school. A Christmas one-shot story. Please enjoy!


**I have writers block, so I won't be updating for a bit. Sorry for those who are reading the other story(s). And besides, it's almost Christmas, so I thought "why not a one-shot Christmas story?"**

**And writing and listening to music does help you relax. :)**

**Enjoy if you want! :D**

…

It was the last day of school before everyone went onto Christmas break. It kept on snowing all day and a lot of people were excited for the snow that was falling freely in the sky. Others groaned in disappointment that the snow was finally coming down and that it was going to be cold for some quite time.

But mostly everyone was very excited to get out of school for _this_ year and enjoy two weeks of Christmas vacation.

Danny kept glancing at the clock like at every minute or so. He tapped his fingers in a rhythm as everyone around him chattered while the teacher was talking to a student. The teacher had practically let them talk for the whole period; Danny didn't really enjoy that, since none of his friends were in this class. But occasionally someone would start a conversation with him then it would die out slowly and would leave shortly after that.

The halfa thought this class was lasting forever and thought that it would never end. But the clock told him ten minutes left till he was out of there. Danny's mind told him another 7 hours left. The teen groaned in annoyance; he couldn't take this anymore. He was going to die of boredom and that's not how he wanted to die in his life time.

A boy with shaggy blond hair, with hazel eyes that twinkled from the lights above, came up to Danny and grinned at him and the teen forced a smile. He wore a green shirt with a red, baggy sweatshirt, and faded jeans. His tennis shoes made quiet taps across the carpet as he made his way over to the halfa.

"Hey," He greeted.

Danny sunk a bit in his chair, showing that he was bored. "Hey," He said dully.

The boy smiled, "So what are you gonna do for your break?"

The halfa started playing with his pencil and looked up at the boy. He sighed tiredly, "I don't know, honestly." He admitted.

The teen's smile flattered, "Oh," He said quietly.

Danny raised an eyebrow as his sudden actions, "So, um, what's your name again?" He asked, trying to brighten the conversation a bit.

There was an empty desk in front of Danny, the boy saw it and took the desk for his seat. "My name is Anthony." He said.

The halfa grinned, "Nice to meet you, Anthony. My name is Danny. It's kind of funny that we got through like half of the year and we don't know each other's names." He smirked. "Don't you think?"

Anthony chuckled lightly, "Yeah, that's totally true. And it's nice to meet you too, Danny." He shot him a warm smile. "I saw you just sitting here through the whole period, why is that?"

Danny shrugged as he let out a sigh, "I have nothing to do. Besides, we have like…" He glanced at the clock once again, "Five minutes left. I think I can live."

The boy shook his head and laughed, "Nah, I swear I could tell you were like "Ah! Please lemme out of this boring old school"!" He said waving his hands in the air.

The halfa straightened up and started to chuckle, "Well I didn't do the hand motion. But you're right, my mind was practically yelling to get out of here."

To Danny's surprise, the bell finally rung and grinned at how talking can make time fly really fast. He quickly said good bye to Anthony and a 'Merry Christmas'. The boy waved good bye as well and left the room after Danny started rushing down the hall ways to meet up with his friends at the flag pole.

But first he needed to get his gym clothes in the gym locker room. He groaned and turned a sharp right turn, almost running into someone. He moved around people swiftly and soon enough he was at the locker rooms. Danny shouldered his bag and quickly found his locker to grab his clothing. He did his combination and opened the door to reveal his gym clothing. The halfa got a hold of him and closed the door.

He turned around to put his backpack on the floor and stuffed his clothing inside it. Danny was just putting his backpack back on when he heard Dash's threats down the hall of the locker room.

"Hey Fenton!" Dash shouted angrily. "Where do you think you're going?"

Danny spun around to see Dash marching up to him with anger written all over his face. "What do you think? I'm going home to enjoy the Christmas break. You should too, it's actually nice. It's called relaxing." He smirked at the bully and started to walk away.

But, Dash wasn't done with him. "I had the worst day today and I want to be happy. So in order to do that, I need you, plus the locker, and there, I'll be happy." He cracked his knuckled and reached for Danny's shirt.

Danny's reaction was new for Dash; he shot him a you-have-to-catch-me-first look and took off, leaving the bully dumbfounded. As the halfa's shoes echoed in the locker room, Dash blinked and snapped back to reality. "Hey! Come back here Fenton!" He growled angrily.

Danny just laughed and made his way out of the room and soon found out that Dash was hot on his trail. As Danny was running, he took off one strap and slipped on his coat that he also had gotten from his gym locker, then did the same with the other strap. It did slow him down a bit, but he was still at a good running pace from Dash.

Soon he made his way out of the building and snow softly slapped onto his face. He turned around to see where the bully was and smiled when Dash was just around the corner. Danny shouldered his bag again and made his way to the flagpole, seeing his friends up ahead.

The halfa waved at them, they saw his motions and waved back at him. Once Danny caught up with him, Tucker finally asked, "Where were you?" He asked.

Danny only grinned, "Ah, some problems with Dash." He said.

"And why are you smiling?" Sam asked folding her arms to keep herself warm from the cold air.

"Honestly, I have no idea," The halfa admitted as he shrugged.

The bully was just a few yards away from them when Danny turned around to see where he was. Dash was panting heavily but then growled at his punching bag when they made eye contact. "You'll pay for that, Fenton!" He shouted.

Danny turned back to his friends, "How about having some more fun with Dash?" He asked.

Tucker did a bump fist with Danny, "Anything thing with that dude." He nodded at Dash who was getting closer.

"'Kay, let's hit the football field," The halfa said quickly and the trio made their way there and Dash just shouted more angry threats at them, but still went after Danny.

"Why are we going out to the football field?" Sam asked as she ran by Danny.

"You'll see," Danny replied.

Dash was getting angrier by the second. This is _not_ how he planned his day to be; he was angry that Fenton had decided to mess with him for once and that certainly did not help his day at _all. _Just thinking about how horrible his day was, gave him some more energy and more anger boiled inside.

He got his friends to follow him to help him beat the crap out of Danny and to get payback from what he did. His mind was so full of angry thoughts and revenge that Dash didn't even know that he was arriving at the football field.

Kwan found him running after Danny and decided to join his buddy. Dash didn't even say 'hi' to his friend as his buddy approached beside him. But Kwan did continue to follow Dash. Some other buddies of Dash saw him as well and joined him and the others.

As they grew closer to the football field, they saw the trio standing in the middle of it, waiting patiently, as if they were waiting for them to arrive to work. Dash and his buddies finally approached the trio; completely out of breath.

"You'll—pay for—that," Dash threatened through his breaths, pointing at Danny.

Danny just smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, oh yeah," Dash said angrily, not thinking clearly.

The halfa had his hands behind his back; being stupid as he was, Dash didn't seem to notice it. The bully kept shouting at his punching bag, thinking it would crush the kid. But Danny didn't even flinch, he didn't even move, he just smiled.

Dash's face became red from anger and growled escaped from his throat as his bunching bag wasn't doing anything. "Why aren't you fighting back like you always do, looser?" He said.

"You want action, Dash?" Danny asked innocently.

"Action?" Dash scoffed, "You can't do actions. If you think you do, you have the lamest action ever!" He laughed and his friends joined with his stupid laughter.

The halfa raised an eyebrow, "Well I think my actions are pretty good enough." He said.

"Oh yeah?" The bully said coolly.

"Yup," Danny moved his arm a bit, but Dash still didn't seem to notice. "Then try this for a size!" He shouted and threw a snowball at Dash.

The snowball had hit him square in the face; the bully didn't do anything but just stood there with the snowball in his face. His friends gasped in horror and Dannys' friends tried not to laugh.

Tucker leaned towards Danny, "I think you finally broke him." He whispered.

Before Danny could say or do anything; Dash took action and swiped the snow off on his face and bent down to get some of his own. "HA!" Dash cried and threw the snowball at the halfa's face. The force was so strong that it knocked Danny to the ground.

The teen instantly got back to his feet, grabbing some more snow as he got up. He shook off the snow on his face and threw a ball back at Dash again; he laughed hysterically as it hit him in the guts, making Dash stumble backwards.

Once Dash gained his balance, he growled. "You're so gonna pay for that Fen-!" He was cut off by another snowball from Sam.

She pumped a fist in the air. "I've always wanted to do that!" She cried in victory.

Both sides backed away a bit and started to dig up snow and started to throw snowballs at each other. Here and there, Danny would secretly use his ghost powers to make quicker snowballs in his palms and throw them at opposing team.

Kwan never threw any balls at Sam; he never really wanted to throw any at them, but he was doing it because he wanted to do what his buddy was doing and to stick with him. He did throw it at the boys, but never at Sam.

Dash threw it at any of them, but mostly at Danny, since, well, he was his punching bag. The bully was really surprised at how well he was at dodging the snow balls as it was coming at fast speed towards him. And he was horrible at dodge ball…

"I'm gonna kick your butt after the break, Fenton!" Dash shouted as he threw another fast-speed snowball at the halfa.

The teen grinned, "And I'll be looking forward to it!" He told Dash, rounding another ball of snow from the ground.

Dash blinked and muttered, "Was that sarcasm or was he being serious?"

As if Danny had actually heard Dash, he laughed and threw another one at the bully. Dash's face stung from the coldness as the ball splattered onto his face; he growled and shook off the snow and threw another one back at the teen for revenge.

The snow still was fluttering around in the air as the snowball fight went on. The clouds darkened a bit and the air grew a bit colder.

Danny got hot from all the running and getting up from the ground so much, he took of his coat and threw it to one of the benches near him. Dash was preparing a ball for him when he saw Fenton taking it off. He put his arms up and shouted, "Are you crazy, looser? It's, like, freezing out here!"

"Well I'm perfectly fine!" Danny cried back and scooped up a ball of snow to attack the other team with.

Dash ignored him and went back to snowball fight; he was actually having a bit fun. He was having fun, because he friends were laughing and running around, throwing snow at the trio. But he was curious why the trio was having fun as well…

Sam squealed as a ball went fly right by her, missing her by inches. Danny—his punching bag—was laughing and having a good ol' time—the same went with Tucker. But he just couldn't see Danny having a fun time. It just didn't fit his image.

But he couldn't believe _he_ was having a fun time as well—him! Here he was having a snowball fight with his enemy and he was having _fun!_

Soon it was getting late and dark enough that it looked like eight o'clock at night. The football lights around them turned on; someone must have seen them playing and decided to be nice and turned on the lights for them to continue their snowball fight.

They had used so much snow, for the fight, that they were seeing more grass than snow at the time. But slowly, new, fresh snow would cover it up, but then would be used.

Everyone was having fun and couldn't stop.

But it did soon enough.

Danny got another ball of snow and threw it at Dash, once again, with all of his will power. It smacked him into the face with full force and knocked him to the ground with a _thump_.

Dash brushed off the snow on his face and was about to get up to throw some back at his punching bag, but only to find him hovering over him, sticking his hand out. Dash grabbed Danny's hand and the teen pulled him up with hardly any effort.

Dash was too shocked that the teen was actually helping him to notice how strong the halfa really was.

"Uh, t-thanks…?" Dash stammered.

Danny shot him a warm smile, "Merry Christmas, Dash."

Slowly, everyone departed and went home. Danny and his friends headed to the halfa's house to have some hot coco; but Danny swore he heard 'Merry Christmas, Fenton' in the distance or he thought he was finally going crazy.

But it didn't matter; he liked it…, for once.

…

**Merry (early) Christmas guys! ****:)**


End file.
